


Lan Xichen- thinking about Nie D in silence

by Anonymous



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: All my favorite ships together!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, I just want my boi LXC to get all the good D he deserves <3, I'm not trying to offend anyone, M/M, NieLan sandwich!, Niecest, Please don't hate me NieLan and XiSang shippers!, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, because I just want everyone to be happy, nielan, the wens aren't jerks in this, xisang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Xichen has no restraint when it comes to the Nie brothers. The two were so completely different- Mingjue was the intensity of the afternoon sun, sometimes glaringly harsh and direct, but also warm and comforting like a lazy summer nap. Huaisang on the other hand, was the moonlight in the early evening, delicate, soft and coy, hiding intriguing depth in its shadows (because yes, Huaisang had depth, he was not just the useless second master that he would have everyone believe). They were so different but he fell for both of them at separate times when they came to study at the Cloud Recesses. It's been years since he was with Huaisang and even longer with Mingjue, but now he finds himself being summoned to Qinghe and he has no idea how to feel about it.tldr: NieLan sandwich
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Huáisāng, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué/Niè Huáisāng, Niè Huáisāng/Niè Míngjué
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Lan Xichen- thinking about Nie D in silence

The thing about Lan Xichen is he is not as perfect a Lan as everyone would have you believe. He rather enjoys pushing up against the rules of the Cloud Recesses, but not quite breaking them. Even if he is not in a hurry he will briskly walk, but not run, to his destination. He will put off a task by just a few minutes instead of doing it exactly when he should. Xichen pushes, just a little bit, just to occasionally break up the monotony. That is, until the sect heir of Qinghe came to study. 

Xichen was 15 when he broke. He suddenly found himself very willing to break many rules when he was with Mingjue. The laughter that tore from his throat when Mingjue would make a dry joke was too loud, the Emperor’s smile that they split in the Hanshi was not allowed, and the pleasure they found tangled together in Xichen’s sheets was definitely excessive. Xichen found himself breaking all sorts of rules when he was with Mingjue, and quite frankly, he couldn’t have cared less. 

When Mingjue had to leave his studies early because of his father’s failing health, Xichen did not see Mingjue until he took up the title as sect leader of Qinghe Nie and was burdened with the weight of an entire sect, and, Xichen assumed, had no more time for boyhood trysts. With his best friend no longer a boy studying in the Cloud Recesses, Xichen had no more reason to break the rules. That is, until Huaisang came to study. 

The two brothers were so completely different. Mingjue was the intensity of the afternoon sun, sometimes glaringly harsh and direct, but also warm and comforting like a lazy summer nap. Huaisang on the other hand, was the moonlight in the early evening, delicate, soft and coy, hiding intriguing depth in its shadows (because yes, Huaisang had depth, he was not just the useless second master that he would have everyone believe). When this boy lit upon the Cloud Recesses, Xichen found himself once again breaking rules. 

This time it was more subtle. Huaisang enjoyed the chase, coy flirtation to show his interest rather than the directness that his brother had shown when he said, somewhat awkwardly, ‘Xichen, I like you,’ and roughly kissed him. Xichen found that his former lover’s brother shared a similar sense of dry humor and once again he was laughing with a consistency he thought he would never again experience. But Huaisang was all light touches and clever fingers where Mingjue had been unrestrained passion. Xichen would idly spend afternoons with Huaisang to ‘study’ but in reality they would paint or discuss poetry over tea or engage in other more physical activities. 

When Huaisang finally passed his studies after his second year (his failure the first time around was absolutely intentional and Xichen suspected that it might have something to do with him, but instead of feeling guilty he reveled in this knowledge) Xichen once again, had nothing to break the rules for. It was alright, he was busy learning from his uncle about how to lead a sect so he had no time for such frivolity, but at night when he was alone in the stifling silence of the Hanshi, he desperately missed it. 

  
  


Which brings him to his current predicament and the feelings of guilt, dread and lust swirling around in his mind. A messenger from Qinghe Nie had just come with a letter from Mingjue requesting that he visit. No sect business, just a man missing an old friend’s company. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_A few days earlier_

Sweat soaked strands of hair clung to the back of Huaisang’s neck as he curled up to his brother’s exposed chest. “Dage..” he purred, “could you hand me my wine? This one is parched from our activities.” Mingjue reached over to grab the bottle from the nightstand but instead of handing it directly to his brother, put it up to his own lips. “Dage!” Huaisang whined, “that was mine! I had that imported from Gusu!”

Mingjue huffed a laugh at his ridiculous little brother, “I’ll buy you more didi,” he ruffled his hair with his free hand, enjoying the pout spreading on his kiss swollen lips. Taking another swig he finally passed it along and sighed, “those Lans have no idea what they are missing out on. Gusu wine really is the best.”

Huaisang chuckled into his drink, “well, not _all_ of them are clueless.”

Mingjue raised a brow, “oh? What, did you corrupt the Second Jade into drinking alcohol?”

He laughed, “Not the _Second_ Jade, the First!”

Mingjue paused a moment. “Oh. I didn’t realize you two had been on such friendly terms.”

Crap. This might not be so good. He had mentioned to his dage that Xichen had helped him study, but had not alluded to their… friendship. But considering the brothers' newly deepened relationship, Huaisang thought it would be best to be honest with his dage. 

“I…” he pointedly avoided Mingjue’s gaze,”Xichen and I.. we were together.. While I was studying at the Cloud Recesses.”

Huaisang tensed, preparing himself for the yelling he expected to receive. He was definitely not prepared for the chest rumbling laughter that his confession apparently elicited. Well that was just rude! “Dage!” he whined. “What? You can’t believe that someone so perfect as the First Jade would waste his time with this useless one?”

Unable to fully stop laughing, Mingjue tapped his brother on his scrunched up nose, “first of all you are not useless, stop trying to pretend you are. Second, it seems that Xichen has a weakness for Nie men.”

Huaisang gaped at him, “what??”

“He also drank with me. Amongst other things.” he said, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously at him. 

His didi gasped, “Dage! I knew it! I fucking knew it! When you kept talking so sweetly about Xichen in your letters I _thought_ something might be going on between you!”

Mingjue gathered his brother into a tight embrace and kissed the top of his head. “But my precious didi has nothing to be worried about. You have my heart.”

“I’m not jealous, Dage, Xichen is perfect. One would have to be a god not to fall for him, and even then they might struggle.” 

Mingjue paused a moment and Huaisang could feel him smirk against his hair. “Dage?” that smirk usually meant trouble. No one knew, but his older brother could be quite the trouble maker.

“Huaisang, my precious didi.” He pulled away to look into his face, “do you still have some feelings for our mutual friend?” he said, a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Huaisang’s face heated up and he sputtered, “W-what?? Dage! H-how could you think-!”

Mingjue put a finger over his brother’s lips, smirk barely suppressed, “it’s alright didi, I wouldn’t be mad or jealous. It is just a question.”

“I--... maybe?” he said, voice barely a squeak. 

The older brother bent to kiss away the lines forming between his brows and then leaned to his brother’s ear. “My pet, would you like Xichen to join us?” he said in that low, rough voice that sent a frisson of heat down Huaisang’s spine. 

Huaisang’s breath caught in his throat. “Dage?”

“Because I wouldn’t mind. I think we all might very much enjoy it.” 

  
  


* * *

As Xichen alighted from his sword in front of the imposing gate of Qinghe two very familiar faces came to meet him. Huaisang practically bounded over as he waved. “Xichen-ge!” he grasped and clung on to his arm, “It is so good to see you!” he said, looking up through lashes that looked particularly long today. Mingjue was not far behind and clapped him on the shoulder, “Xichen, it has been too long.”

Xichen took a calming breath and painted a pleasant smile over his lips to hide the apprehension he felt about this reunion. “Mingjue, Huaisang, I am also pleased to see the both of you. Have you been well?”

The brothers exchanged a knowing look and Mingjue answered, “We have been _very_ well,” a corner of his lip turned up. For some reason, the emphasis sent a shiver down his spine and rendered him momentarily speechless. Fortunately, Mingjue quickly filled the silence, suggesting they have some tea in his rooms, he must be _parched_ after such a long flight. 

Huaisang hung off Xichen’s arm as they made their way to Mingjue’s rooms, chatting about his paintings, his birds, and how the disciples are doing _so_ well under his dage’s leadership. Mingjue silently walked beside them, hands folded behind his back and looking fondly over at them. 

When they reached the Sect Leader’s quarters, Mingjue and Xichen sat down at the table and Huaisang began to serve the tea. Just as Xichen was about to bring the cup up to his lips, Huaisang pulled a jug of wine from beside the table and placed it on the wooden surface. 

Xichen looked over at the bottle and saw the familiar label for the Gusu wine Emperor’s Smile. A falsely innocent smile spread over Huaisang’s features, “Oh! Xichen, would you like some wine instead? I know you enjoyed it when we drank together in the Cloud Recesses, so I sent for some before your arrival.”

It was a very good thing that Xichen had not yet taken a sip of his tea, or else he probably would have choked on it, making his current situation even more awkward. His eyes widened at Huaisang and he dared not look at his brother. How would Mingjue react to finding out that his friend had _encouraged_ poor behavior from his brother? 

Bracing himself for beratment or a probably deserved punch to the jaw, Xichen was not at all prepared for the small tut that came from his old friend, “Huaisang,” Xichen turned to find Mingjue slightly shaking his head at his brother, “you know how Xichen gets when he has had alcohol.” Xichen’s eyes blew even wider and he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. Not only had they shared that they had drunk together, but they talked about his behavior while intoxicated?? He was positively mortified. He would have to mount Shuoyue, fly home and never set foot in Qinghe again. But before he could convince his mind to calm enough to form a response, Mingjue said, “And we want him in full possession of his faculties for what we wish to discuss with him.”

Panic wiped his brain clear of all thought. He glanced between the two brothers and the look on their faces was one of a cat about to pounce upon a defenseless bird. He was somewhat terrified, but the matching smirks on their faces also sent a confusing feeling of arousal into his abdomen. 

“I-” he started, breathless. That was definitely not a tone fit for a sect leader. He cleared his throat and tried again, plastering a smile that hopefully looked much more composed than he felt, “what is it that you wish to discuss with me? From your letter I did not think there was any sect business to take care of.”

Huaisang gently released the tight hold Xichen still had on his tea cup, clutching to it like a lifeline, and held his hand in his two much smaller and dainty ones. “Not sect matters in a traditional sense..” he sent his brother another knowing look before turning back, “but my brother and I have discussed the relationship between our sects.” Huaisangs ran one of his thumbs over Xichen’s knuckles, “the _intimate_ relationship between our sects and how we might strengthen them.” 

Oh fuck. The brothers knew. The Nie brothers had not only shared with each other that they had both drunk wine with Xichen, but that they had also both shared his bed! This was truly the most shaken he had ever felt in all twenty two years of his life. But despite his utter humiliation, their mannerisms and the talk of _intimate_ relationships had more heat pooling down below. He hoped he would not have to make a retreat anytime soon or else they might see just how much they both still affected him. 

Despite taking a moment to center himself, his response was breathless, “what.. What might you suggest?”

It was at that moment that he felt a large hand move his hair to the side, giving Mingjue access to press light kisses over the nape of his neck. How had he not noticed him move? “Didi and I have strengthened our bond beyond what is expected of brothers,” Oh. Well.. that was unexpected. Xichen knew that the feelings between Mingjue and Huaisang were different from his and Wangji’s but he had not realized that they were that _strong._ Mingjue continued between laving attention between his neck and where he had begun to peel away the robes from his shoulder, “and we would like to take you as our lover.”

Xichen gasped, this was definitely not what he had expected from this meeting. He had no idea how to respond to this. Their proposition was highly unorthodox, would absolutely be disdained by his uncle and probably rejected by the cultivation world. But as Huaisang crawled into his lap, his deft hands sliding up his thigh and cupping the hardness he found there, he found that, once again, the Nies were very good at making him want to break the rules. 

“So,” Huaisang said, starting to stoke him through his robes, “what do you think, _Xichen-ge_?”

“Yes!” Xichen gasped, leaning his head back against Mingjue’s shoulder, “Oh gods! Yes!”

The brothers stopped, leaning back enough to exchange a look of satisfaction, like cats that got the cream. Huaisang stood, smoothing out his robes and offered a hand to the wrecked man between them. “Dage, I think we should show Xichen-ge just how good of a decision he has made.” 

Xichen took his hand and Mingjue stood up with him, “Didi, that sounds like a great idea.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually for NieLan weekend, but I guess it's a pretty fitting time to post ;P
> 
> You can find my other Niecest fics on my Carrd ;) [A Gremlin In Qinghe](https://agremlininqinghe.carrd.co/)


End file.
